


Jail Time

by Pharuhi13



Series: Killer Klowns Shorts [1]
Category: Killer Klowns From Outer Space (1988)
Genre: Aliens, Anger, Bad Decisions, Boys Kissing, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Groping, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharuhi13/pseuds/Pharuhi13
Summary: Jumbo has a mate who he won’t let join in the harvest. Stan, Jumbo’s mate, won’t listen to him. Story of Stan finding himself in jail.





	Jail Time

**Author's Note:**

> We needed more Killer Klown so I’m making more.

In a police station of a sleepy town of Crescent Cove, sat a young man in a jail cell. He was sitting in the cot, gaze staring straight ahead at a blank wall. 

‘Shit’, thought the man, Stan, gaze unseeing. He was soon interrupted by a door down the hall opening, admitting a slew of men causing a commotion in the otherwise quiet cell

“Move it ya’ punks!” yelled Mooney, the senior policeman, pushing two men dressed in punk clothes toward the cell next to Stan’s.

“Hey man, we didn’t do anything,” exclaimed one of the punks.  
“Yeah, there should be rules against this type of discrimination,” whined the other.

“Well, shove it. You punks were the ones causing trouble,” exclaimed Mooney. He opened the cell, shoved them in and locked it. He looked over to Stan.

“Well punk, you have some new neighbors.” the cop said, leaning against Stan’s cell.

Stan said nothing, not even looking at the older cop. Just stares straight ahead at the wall while sitting in the cell.

“Nothing to say, eh,” says Mooney. He starts walking away from the cells.

“Hope you boys enjoy your stay at our lovely hotel for crooks.” Says Mooney walking out the door and shutting it behind him. 

“Hey man, this is unfair. There should be rules against this.” Yells out one of the punks.

“Yeah!” Agrees the other. 

For a couple of minutes, it is silent except for the sound of the two punks in the cell next door moving around. 

“Hey Neighbor,” Says one of the punks, “what are you in for?”

Stan just stares at the wall in front of his cell and replies. “Apparently, walking around in the park at night is considered ‘suspicious activity’ and ‘loitering’.” 

“Same,” replies the punk.

“What a dick.” Says the other.

Stan lays down on the cot provided in the cell. ‘I don’t know what I’m doing here... I miss him ...probably also kill me too.’  
He falls asleep thinking of his significant other. 

Couple hours ago...

“Hey Jumbo, wait up!,” yells Stan running down a strange fun house like corridor toward a large figure.

A large clown like figure turns around. He is a tall and large clown with green hair wearing dark pink, blue and purple clown suit.

“Eh,” says Jumbo as Stan slows down and stops in front of him.

“I've been looking for you all over.,” Dtan says while putting his hands on his hips.

“Anyways, I heard we are going to land on Earth for the Harvest. I wanted to know if I can join you?” Stan does his best expression of puppy eyes.

Jumbo raises one eyebrow and wags his index finger in a no.

“Aaaahhh, why not?” Exaggerates Stan, slumming his body downward.

Jumbo lifts Stan’s head with his finger and tells Stan he can’t come because he doesn’t want him to get lost or injured since he was more breakable. 

Stan takes a step back and say, ‘I can take care of myself just fine. Plus I can just stay close to you or the others so I wouldn’t get lost plus I know how to run from danger.’

Jumbo stares at Stan for a moment and shakes his head. He walks around Stan and continues walking on. 

Stan is left feeling angry and sad that Jumbo doesn’t want him to join in the Harvest. While it is true Stan wouldn’t be able to actually join in the Harvest due to him not being a klown but still. 

He wants to explore the planets and see the different planets that the ship lands on. Plus hanging out with all the guys.

It’s not known how long Stan stayed in the hall but someone else came by but could’ve passed through.

“Mmm-mmmmm,” move out the way says Shorty. Stan snaps out of his mind and looks down. Shorty is a small klown with green hair as well. 

“Sorry, Shorty,” says Stan sheepishly. He combs his hair back and steps to the side. 

Shorty keeps staring at Jim’s and say what’s wrong.

Stan sighs, puts his hand down and says, “Jumbo doesn’t want me to join in the Harvest. He says this every Harvest since we got together and I started living with you guys. I don’t know what to do.”

“Oohhh,” than sneak out Shorty says.

“Sneak out?,” questions Stan. 

“Mmmm-mm,” yup nods Shorty, “aaaahhhhh.” Sneak out when everyone has left. No one will stop you because we honestly don’t care. It would be great if you joined in but we don’t want to deal with Jumbo. So once he is gone, go out but make sure you come back before he does says Shorty in his language.

Shorty than laughs with high pitch noise that is normal for Klowns.

“Why are you laughing?,” asked Stan confused.

In between laughs Stan gets that Shorty is saying to do it because it would be great and imagine the facial expression Jumbo would have. He would get mad but it would show him that he isn’t your keeper. 

“Your right, Shorty! He isn’t my keeper and he can’t tell me to stay on the ship like some kid who needs to stay at home while his parents go out to party. I’m an adult and his boyfriend. He should treat me as such!,” Stan straightens his back with a determined face, starts marching off but not before looking back Shorty and saying thanks for the advice. 

Shorty is left watching Stan walk on and gets out another laugh. Another clown with red hair shows up, stares at Shorty, shakes his head and walks off thinking he lost his bonkers.

Later when the ship has landed and a lots of the klowns have left including Jumbo. Stan sneak out, waved at any klowns who were left behind who were also gossiping about two humans who were seen on the ship and walked out into the woods toward the town.

Stan found himself at a park. It was dark except for the lamppost and the stars up in the sky. “What a beautiful night.” If only Jumbo was with me to take a stroll but he wasn’t and he doesn’t know I’m out here. Stan sighs and begins walking around the park.

“Hold it!” Yells out someone. Stan startles and looks turns to see who shouted. It was an officer with a flashlight. He walks up to Stan and says, “what do you think your doing out here? Were you drinking, smoking, littering?”

Stan was confused and answered, “No, I was just taking a stroll through the park since I didn’t want to stay at home.”

“A likely story punk. Turn around with your hands behind your back.” Says the officer. 

“What for?!” Squeaks out Stan staring in disbelief. 

“For suspicious activity and loitering! Do as I say or I’ll take you down.” The Officer is holding up handcuffs. Stan relents, does as the Officer said and finds himself in jail.

‘Of all the rotten luck’ Stan thinks staring up at the ceiling. What was he going to do. The only ones who knew he snuck out where Shorty and those few klowns on the ship. 

What if everyone leaves and they don’t realize I’m not on the ship for a while. Jumbo would get worried and angry when he found him in jail. Shorty would probably laugh and not let him forget for a long time. ‘Of course, the short one would somehow remind him all the time at inconvenient times.’

A door opens and Mooney can be heard putting someone in the next door with the two punks. 

‘Wow, what unlucky bastard did Mooney sink his claws into.’ Mooney can be heard walking out the door and saying his usual spew of what punks we are. 

Stan can hear one of the punks next door as the new guy, “So what are you in for?”

A high pitched laugh can be heard and a strange whirring sound from next door. Stan quickly sits up. He recognized that laugh. ‘Shit’

Stan slowly stands up trying to avoid making sound. Should he try to hide, pray it’s not Jumbo or if it is, that he doesn’t look in his cell because he isn’t sure how to face him. 

Stan can hear the door to the next door cell creak open. ‘Shit, shit, shit, shit’ what the hell should he do?!!

His choice is taken from him. The guy next door steps in front of his cell and it’s a klown, a very familiar klown.

It was Jumbo.

Jumbo stares in surprise at Stan. Stan is standing in the middle of his cell, staring at Jumbo in surprise too.

Stan quickly glances down and slowly looks up sheepishly with a shy smile.

“Hey Jumbo…Surprise?….” Stan says. An awkward silence follows.

Jumbo’s surprise expressions transforms into a frown and he gives a short growl. “Aaaahhhhhh” he says in a scalding manner. He starts to lecture Stan on how reckless he was being, look how he got detained to easily, how he could have gotten injured, etc. 

Stan looks down like a scolded child as Jumbo kept going on. He didn’t like fighting with Jumbo but something had to give. He couldn’t continue going on like this. What happened to the fun they had when they first began, the reckless fun, the carnage, the togetherness… 

Stan didn’t know where it all changed, when Jumbo got all psycho when he leaves the ship, the overprotectiveness. It’s suffocating! He feels like a bird in a cage. 

Jumbo was still talking on but Stan wasn’t listening anymore. He was getting angry and annoyed of what has become of their relationship and he snapped.

“SHUT UP!!!” Silenced followed.

Jumbo was in shock and so was Stan. He never raised his voice at Jumbo but enough was enough. 

“Stop! Just please stop! You can’t keep doing this anymore Jumbo. I’m not your child! I’m not your belongings! I’m not a fragile thing that needs protection! I’m an adult, your mate, and I should be treated as such. You can’t make me stay on the ship for an indefinite time. I’m sick of it! I can’t breathe when your like this. Your suffocating me with your controlling behavior.” 

Stan stares at Jumbo with a hard look, daring him to dispute. Jumbo stares with large eyes and then looks down. 

After a while, Jumbo looks up. “Mmmm-mmm” Jumbo agrees with Stan and apologizes. He didn’t mean for this to go on for so long. He just wanted to protect him and not have a repeat of last time when he almost lost him but that fear made him go extreme which caused their relationship to strain.

Stan has tears forming in his eyes as Jumbo apologizes. When Jumbo finishes, Stan comes close to the bars and reaches his hand out to Jumbo which he takes. 

Stan says in a low voice, “I’m sorry too for exploding and sneaking behind your back instead of talking to you. I only wanted to join you and the guys together this Harvest like we used to before my accident. It’s all I ever wanted ...” 

Jumbo raises his other finger, not the hand holding his, to his cheek to wipe away a tear that escaped his eye. 

They both just stay still basking in their presence and in the silence around them. It’s been so long when it was just them being near each other, not needing any words. Just holding on to each other.

Jumbo let’s him go and opens his cell. Once open, Jumbo pounces. He pushes Stan into the cell until Stan’s back hit the wall. Jumbo grabs his hips, lifts him up and barrages him with passionate kisses. 

It’s been so long since they’ve been intimate. Stan could remember the last time but he wasn’t going to complain. He wraps his arms around Jumbo’s neck and gives just as passionate kisses back. 

One of Jumbo’s hands start to move downward toward his butt cheeks and gives it a small squeeze. Stan gives a groan. It truly has been a long time. 

Jumbo gives a small growl deep in his chest. They both have missed this but they have to stop. 

Jumbo moves from Stan’s lips to his neck which Stan turns his head to give him better access.

“Jumbo, stop.” Says Stan in a breathless voice. “Mmm” replies Jumbo sucking on his neck.

“We have to stop. As nice as this is, I prefer to do it in our room on the ship and not in a dirty police cell.”

Jumbo stops at that. He pulls his face from Stan’s neck and puts him down but not before he deeply kisses him leaving him with a red breathless face. 

Once out down, Jumbo grabs his hand and take him out the cell toward the exit but stops in front of the door. He lets go of his and hands him a bat. Stan grabs the bat and looks up at him.

“Mmmm-mm” stay here while I take care of the guard but afterwards let’s have some fun says Jumbo. 

Stan’s eyes light up and he smiles. Jumbo smiles as well with an evil smirk forming on his lips which Stan mirrors. They are going to be ok now but Crescent Cove won’t be.


End file.
